Enredados en el Hielo
by ShieldSummers
Summary: [AU de Yuri! On Ice con la película "Enredados"] Viktor ha pasado toda su vida encerrado dentro de una torre, soñando con poder salir al exterior. El día que por errorYuuri Katsuki llega hasta allí, todo cambia. Ambos emprenderán entonces una aventura donde conocerán el significado del amor, la vida y lo que significa tener un sueño. Y ya de paso, intentarán salvar a todo un reino.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

 **IMPORTANTE LEER.**

 **¡Hola! He empezado a escribir con mucha ilusión esta historia. Pretendo hacer un AU de Yuri On Ice basándome en la película "Tangled" (Enredados) La idea surgió tras ver el diseño de personajes que la artista** **kyyhky hizo en Tumbrl, por lo que el diseño de los personajes de este fic es de su autoría. Cuento con su permiso para tomarlos como referencia. Si queréis verlos por favor visitad su espacio en Tumbrl . com (Juntad los espacios para que os salga la dirección)**

 **El reparto de personajes quedaría de la siguiente manera:**

 **Viktor Nikiforov= Rapunzel.**

 **Yuuri Katsuki** **= Flyyn Rider.**

 **Lylia** **= Madre Gothel.**

 **Conforme vayan saliendo nuevos personajes los iré añadiendo. De momento estos son los importantes para este capítulo.**

 **Como ya he dicho** **, la historia va a seguir la trama de la película de Enredados. Sin embargo añadiré elementos propios para dotar a la historia de más dinamismo y darle un toque algo más fantástico y aventurero.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice es propiedad de Studio MAPPA.**

* * *

 ** Enredados en el Hielo**

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

Hoy he venido para contaros una historia. Se que no soy el mejor de los narradores, pero escuchad. Es una historia acerca de...Mi muerte.

¡Ah, no, no os vayáis todavía, no todo es tan tétrico como suena! En realidad es una historia bastante divertida. Y bueno, ni siquiera es mi historia totalmente...Es la historia de un chico llamado Viktor y de cómo juntos encontramos la esperanza. O dicho de otra forma, cómo descubrimos el amor, la vida y de paso acabamos salvando a todo un reino.

¿Verdad que todo suena mucho mejor ahora?

Nuestra historia comienza mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la tierra aun estaba formándose y los continentes eran uno solo.

Sucedió entonces que un día el primer copo de nieve cayó a la tierra. Nunca antes había nevado. Y sucedió también que ese primer copo de nieve era mágico. Se había formado entre las nubes, entre los rayos de sol y las gotas de lluvia. Era el primero de muchos y representaba la esperanza.

El copo de nieve fue a caer sobre un pedacito de tierra que estaba al borde de un acantilado, y en ese lugar brotó una Flor Blanca con propiedades mágicas. La flor permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo, hasta que los hombres que comenzaron a habitar la tierra se dieron cuenta de sus poderes. Podía curar a los enfermos y sanar a los heridos. Solo se necesitaba tocar uno de los pétalos de la flor mientras se cantaba una determinada melodía:

 _"Brilla linda flor, dame tu poder, vuelve el tiempo atrás. Torna lo que ya fue...Lo que ya fue."_

Con el tiempo los hombres fueron olvidándose del poder de la flor. Solo un grupo de gente que recibía el apodo de "magos" y "brujas" seguía creyendo en sus propiedades. Pero incluso ellos acabaron desapareciendo y la flor pasó a considerarse un mito.

Pasaron los siglos y poco a poco fue surgiendo un reino en aquellas tierras. El reino tomó el nombre de "Cristal" y puso en su escudo el dibujo de un copo de nieve. Si por algo se caracterizaban aquellas tierras era por lo mucho que nevaba. Pero, al contrario que en otros lugares, la nieve de ese reino era suave y liviana y embellecía la tierra como si fuera un manto de color blanco. El hielo no era un problema y el frío no era excesivo. Los habitantes de aquel reino veían las nevadas como una bendición.

Cristal era gobernado por unos reyes queridos por todos, la Familia Real de los Nikiforov.

En ese tiempo la reina estaba embarazada, pero justo antes de dar a luz cayó gravemente enferma. Se le agotaba el tiempo y nadie sabía lo que hacer para poder salvarle la vida a ella y al niño que iba a nacer. Fue entonces cuando uno de los sabios de la corte recordó que hacía tiempo circulaba una leyenda acerca de una Flor Blanca que podía sanar cualquier enfermedad. Nadie creía mucho en esa historia, pero el rey estaba desesperado y mandó a un grupo de los mejores exploradores del reino a buscar la flor.

Por cierto ¿He dicho que los magos y brujas desaparecieron por completo? Perdón, ha sido un error. Todavía quedaba una. Se llamaba Lilya y era una bruja de enorme belleza y grandes poderes. Durante su juventud había sido bailarina y le aterraba que cuando llegara a vieja su cuerpo perdiera la elasticidad y la movilidad que le permitían ejecutar sus movimientos. Así que decidió buscar la legendaria Flor Blanca y aprovechar sus efectos curativos. Quería ser eternamente joven ¡Y lo consiguió! Encontró la Flor Blanca al borde de un acantilado. La leyenda que había pasado de generación en generación decía que la Flor solo revelaría su misterio si se cantaba una canción. Por suerte ella conocía la melodía. Solo tuvo que cantarla un par de veces mientras tocaba con delicadeza los pétalos blancos y al instante sintió como poco a poco iba rejuveneciendo. Y no solo eso, sino que además sus poderes de bruja también se vieron regenerados. Lilya acudió cada noche durante meses al acantilado. Cuando terminaba tapaba la flor con un canasto del color de la tierra y se iba de allí con total sigilo. No pensaba compartir el poder de la flor con nadie. Su belleza era lo primero.

Sin embargo, los planes de Lilya pronto se truncaron. Corría el rumor de que la reina estaba enferma y que solo una flor mágica podía curarla. Todo el reino se había movilizado para encontrarla. La bruja pensó que ahora más que nunca debía ocultar con mucho cuidado la existencia de la flor. La sola idea de perder su fuente de juventud le daba pánico, así que corrió al acantilado. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su última visita a aquel lugar y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir de nuevo los efectos de la vejez. Pero cuando llegó al lugar ya era tarde: Los exploradores del rey estaban por esa zona y se disponían a revisar el acantilado, no podían dejar ni un solo palmo de tierra sin revisar. Lilya los observó escondida entre unos arbustos, hirviendo de rabia por dentro y sin la posibilidad de poder lanzarles una maldición que los alejara de allí, pues sus poderes habían disminuido al no recibir la curación de la flor. El azar quiso que en ese momento un golpe de viento derribara el canasto con el que ocultaba la flor, quedando esta expuesta a los ojos de todos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los exploradores gritó "¡La hemos encontrado, la leyenda era cierta!". Entre gritos de júbilo rápidamente tomaron la flor y con mucho cuidado la arrancaron y se dirigieron a toda prisa al castillo. Desde su escondite, Lylia juró que recuperaría la Flor Blanca a toda costa.

Los exploradores llevaron la flor al castillo de la familia real y el sabio de la corte elaboró con los pétalos un brebaje que dio de beber a la reina. Tal y como era de esperar la magia de la flor obró el milagro y a los pocos días la reina no solamente estaba recuperada, si no que había dado a luz a un niño de hermosos cabellos del color de la nieve y ojos azules como el hielo.

¿Sabéis como se llamaba ese niño? Os daré una pista…Se llamaba Viktor. Y estaba destinado a ser el heredero de Cristal. Los reyes estaban muy orgullosos del nacimiento de su hijo, y para celebrarlo lanzaron al cielo miles de farolillos luminosos. En esa época el gran lago que rodeaba el castillo estaba helado, y la luz de los farolillos se reflejó sobre el hielo como si fuera un espejo. Todo se llenó de luz y parecía que aquello era el augurio de que al reino le esperaban años de completa felicidad marcada por el nacimiento de su heredero.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lilya no había desistido en su idea de permanecer joven para siempre. Se volvió loca de rabia cuando supo que la flor ya no existía, pero el hecho de que hubiera nacido un niño con los cabellos plateados le dio una idea. Amparándose en las sombras de la noche burló a la guardia del castillo y trepó por el balcón que daba a la habitación de la familia real. No tuvo muchos problemas para abrir el ventanal y entrar dentro de la alcoba como si fuera una sombra. Su gracilidad como antigua bailarina le facilitaba el poder hacer movimientos suaves y silenciosos que no despertaran los reyes, quienes dormían en una gran cama con dosel. A su lado estaba la cuna con el escudo del reino de Cristal sobre ella. La bruja se acercó a la cuna y miró a la criatura que había dentro. Un mocoso con cabellos plateados. Lilya sacó un cuchillo de una bolsa que llevaba atada a la cintura y lo acercó a la cabeza del bebé. Por suerte este tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para poder cortar un mechón, aunque bien sabía que si hubiera tenido que cortarle un dedo o la mano entera lo habría hecho igual. Todo fuera para recuperar su preciada magia de curación.

- _Brilla linda flor, dame tu poder…_ -Comenzó a canturrear en voz baja. Observó con júbilo como el pelo de la criatura comenzaba a brillar como si fuera una estrella, y cómo su poder curativo se extendía por su cuerpo al tocar uno de los mechones. Realmente el poder de la flor blanca se había transferido a ese niño.- _Vuelve el tiempo atrás_ …

Pero la magia se esfumó en el instante en que cortó el mechón. Este dejó de ser plateado y se volvió de un color grisáceo bastante apagado. Y no solamente sucedió con el que había cortado, si no que el resto de mechón que había dejado en su cabeza también se volvió de ese color. El bebé se revolvió inquieto y abrió los ojos, comenzando a hacer un puchero.

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Si al cortar el cabello este perdía todas sus propiedades, entonces solo le quedaba una opción…

El llanto del niño despertó a sus padres, que saltaron de la cama al ver cómo una figura encapuchada sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

-¡Nuestro hijo!-Gritó aterrado el rey.

-¡No volveréis a verlo!-Gritó la figura mientras los apuntaba con un dedo.-¡Ni a él, ni a la nieve que tanto ama este reino! ¡Esa será mi maldición por arrebatarme lo que me pertenecía!

Dicho eso se envolvió en la capa y salió despedida por el balcón. Para cuando la guardia quiso acudir y comenzar a registrar el castillo era tarde, Lilya ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

La bruja no paró de correr hasta que llegó a la entrada de un bosque, en una colina. Observó con desprecio el castillo, que aún podía verse desde la distancia y levantó una mano hacia el cielo. Con la otra apretó firmemente la manta donde estaba envuelto el bebé, que no dejaba de llorar, y comenzó a recitar una terrible letanía:

- _Cielo, cielo, escúchame: Desde ahora no ha de nevar más. Aleja las nubes, viento del sur, que en el cielo solo reine el azul. Sepas que las palabras que ahora repito servirán para que jamás se rompa el hechizo._

De su mano salieron chispas de color negro que subieron hasta el cielo como si fueran cuervos, y se perdieron entre las estrellas. Lilya se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol cercano. Nunca había lanzado un conjuro tan poderoso. Probablemente sus poderes quedaran menguados después de aquello, pero no le importaba. Había llevado a cabo su venganza.

Nunca volvería a caer nieve sobre aquellas tierras.

El reino de Cristal se sumió en la tristeza. Se organizaron muchas partidas para encontrar al heredero, todos los habitantes del reino se unieron a la búsqueda. Pero no hubo manera de hallarlo ni a él ni a la persona que lo había secuestrado. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Tampoco ayudó mucho el saber que a causa de una maldición no volvería a nevar. No volverían a ver los copos cayendo del cielo, ni podrían celebrarse los famosos festivales de hielo. Todos se sentían como si hubieran perdido una parte importante de su identidad, pues al fin y al cabo el símbolo de aquellas tierras era la bandera con un copo de nieve. La nieve para ellos significaba alegría, y eso era lo que les habían robado.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y poco a poco comenzó a asumirse con gran pesar que tal vez el niño ya no estuviera con vida. Los reyes se negaron a creer esto y decidieron mantener la esperanza. Decretaron que cada 25 de diciembre, el día en que había nacido el heredero, se lanzaran farolillos al cielo. Tal vez su brillo hiciera que su hijo volviera a casa.

Mientras tanto Lilya había escondido al príncipe muy lejos de allí. En lo más profundo del bosque, oculto tras una gruta, se hallaba una torre que según las leyendas antaño había estado habitada por brujas. Lylia sabía que, fuera eso cierto o no, ya no había brujas allí, ella era la última, por lo que decidió tomarla como su hogar para ella y para el príncipe. Lo mantendría apartado del mundo. Selló la puerta de entrada con unas enormes rocas y dejó como único medio de salida una ventana en la parte superior de la torre, a la que solo se podía acceder desde el exterior mediante un sistema de poleas.

Viktor creció considerando a Lilya como su verdadera madre y dejándose aconsejar por ella. La bruja le enseñó a cantar la canción que activaba el poder de la flor y le aconsejó que nunca se cortara el pelo, pues si lo hacía perdería todo su poder. Pero realmente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pues la mujer solía salir de allí y ausentarse durante largas temporadas para conseguir provisiones.

Viktor a veces se preguntaba por qué él no podía salir.

-Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces.-Le respondía Lylia cada vez que el niño le planteaba la pregunta. La bruja tomaba entonces un mechón de los cabellos plateados entre sus dedos y lo acariciaba.- El mundo es un lugar cruel, las personas son egoístas y envidiosas. Tú posees un poder extraordinario, y si alguien llegara a enterarse de eso intentarían arrebatártelo por la fuerza. Podrían incluso llegar a matarte, no sabes lo despiadados que pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos.

Viktor solo asentía ante la explicación, aunque no muy convencido. Su madre sonreía y trataba de insistir un poco más.

-Créeme, aquí estás a salvo. Nadie puede hacerte daño.

-Está bien madre. Nunca saldré de la torre.

-¡Buen chico! Y ahora ¿Qué tal si cantas un rato mientras te cepillo el pelo? Hoy me encuentro muy cansada y escucharte cantar me animaría.

El niño entonces asentía y se sentaba en un taburete, canturreando mientras su pelo comenzaba a iluminarse. La bruja acariciaba muy satisfecha los cabellos luminosos y su piel recuperaba el brillo de la juventud.

Viktor estaba conforme con su vida dentro de la torre, pero había algo que anhelaba y que no podría conseguir si se quedaba allí para siempre:

Desde que era pequeño siempre había visto unas extrañas luces brillar en el cielo durante la noche de su cumpleaños. Solo aparecían en ese día del año, flotaban durante unas cuantas horas y luego desaparecían. Las observaba desde su ventana y le parecía el espectáculo más maravilloso del mundo. Pronto comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué era? ¿De dónde venían? Y ¿Por qué aparecían justo el día de su cumpleaños? Necesitaba respuestas. Y no las encontró ni en su madre ni en los libros que ella de vez en cuando le traía. No, si quería averiguar lo que eran tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta.

El mundo podía ser un lugar muy cruel, pero le daba igual. Algún día saldría de la torre. Estaba decidido a ello.

Y aquí es donde comienzan nuestras aventuras. Las de Viktor y las mías.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué quien soy yo? Ah, menudo despiste, ni siquiera os he dicho mi nombre. Disculpad. Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, y fui capaz de encontrar el valor que dormía en mi interior gracias a Viktor Nikiforov.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, tal vez incluso un poco antes, ya que me siento muy motivada con esta historia.**

 **Antes de que me lo preguntéis, el fic estará narrado en primera persona. Solamente este primer capítulo está narrado usando la primera persona, porque quería hacer una introducción parecida a la de la película, donde es Flynn Rider el que narra el prólogo.**

 **Si os ha gustado por favor agradecería que me lo hicierais saber mediante un review ¡Los review son el alimento de los fanfickers!**

 **Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic AU con Tangled (Enredados). Tal vez me haya quedado demasiado largo, pero tenía que contar muchas cosas y quería llegar a cierta parte de la historia.**

 **Recordad que los personajes están basados en el diseño que la artista kyyhky hizo en su Tumbrl. Os recomiendo que le hecheis un vistazo si queréis saber qué aspecto tienen los personajes en este fic.**

 **El reparto de personajes quedaría de la siguiente manera:**

 **Viktor Nikiforov= Rapunzel.**

 **Yuuri Katsuki** **= Flyyn Rider.**

 **Lylia** **= Madre Gothel.**

 **Makkachin= Pascal.**

 **Conforme vayan saliendo nuevos personajes los iré añadiendo. De momento estos son los importantes para este capítulo. También habrá personajes que no tengan un personaje correspondiente en la película y que sean añadidos. Cuando eso suceda lo comentaré.**

 **Recordad que la historia sigue la trama de la película, pero que he añadido elementos propios para dotarla de más dinamismo. De echo, pretendo que la trama sea un poco más épica y oscura que la de la película, no quería hacer una historia que resultara un tanto infantil.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice es propiedad de Studio MAPPA.**

* * *

 **Enredados en el Hielo**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Erase una vez un príncipe en una torre y un ladrón que no era tal**

Habían pasado casi veintisiete años desde que Lilya secuestró al príncipe heredero y se lo llevó a vivir con ella a una torre en lo más profundo del bosque. Veintisiete años en los que Viktor jamás había puesto un pie fuera de aquella construcción. A pesar de ello, el príncipe había crecido saludablemente hasta transformarse en un joven de lo más apuesto.

Viktor era de complexión fuerte y estilizada. Su rostro de suaves facciones solía estar adornado por una sonrisa y unos grandes ojos azules. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su larga cabellera plateada. Las tijeras nunca habían tocado su pelo, madre Lilya se lo había prohibido. Ella le había enseñado que su pelo era el canalizador de sus poderes, y si lo cortaba también estaría poniendo fin a los mismos. Así que había dejado crecer el pelo hasta que este había alcanzado la nada desdeñable cifra de 30 metros de longitud. Cuando era pequeño había maldecido su don. Si no lo tuviera podría salir tranquilo al mundo exterior porque entonces nadie querría secuestrarlo para quedarse con sus poderes. Pero con el paso del tiempo acabó aceptando que los poderes de regeneración formaban parte de él tanto como sus manos o sus piernas, era algo extraordinario por lo que debía de dar gracias. Así que aprendió de memoria la canción de la flor y cuidó su pelo con esmero.

Madre Lilya solía ausentarse de la torre durante largas temporadas, pero por suerte Viktor no estaba solo. Tenía a Makkachin a su lado.

Makkachin era su único y mejor amigo. Durante años suplicó a su madre que le diera un compañero que pudiera hacerle compañía cuando ella no estuviera en la torre. Lilya decidió complacerlo en aquella petición y un buen día se presentó con una caja. Al abrirla, Viktor se encontró dentro con un diminuto ejemplar de caniche diminuto. Era una raza que apenas crecía con el tiempo y no necesitaba espacio, si no que necesitaba cariño para ser feliz. Justo la mascota que Viktor andaba buscando.

El caniche resultó ser un excelente acompañante. Inteligente, cariñoso y leal, dio a su humano todo el amor que Lilya no era capaz de darle. El joven de cabello plateado no sabía lo que haría sin él.

Y justo ese día, en ese momento, Viktor y Makkachin se hallaban jugando al escondite. Era uno de sus juegos favoritos y el gran vencedor casi siempre solía ser el caniche. Al ser tan pequeño tenía la ventaja de poder esconderse en casi cualquier lugar, en el sitio más inesperado de la torre, y permanecer allí durante horas sin ser descubierto. En aquella ocasión Makkachin había escogido un canasto lleno de ovillos de lana que se encontraba al lado de una mecedora. Era un escondite muy a la vista, pero si se hacía un ovillo su suave pelaje marrón lo ayudaría a camuflarse y parecer un ovillo de lana más. Viktor no se daría cuenta, era muy despistado y seguro que iría a buscar a otros sitios más ocultos. Como fuera, Makkachin permanecía quieto dentro de la canasta. Escuchó los pasos de su humano acercarse y contuvo la respiración.

-Hum... ¿Dónde habrá ido?-le escuchó decir.-Ya he buscado por toda la casa.

El can tembló a causa de aguantar un ladrido de risa que se le quería escapar. Seguro que Viktor estaba agotado de tanto de buscarle.

-Esto no puede ser. Parece que se ha evaporado ¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡No lo volveré a ver nunca entonces!

Por supuesto, su dueño era una persona muy dramática. Pero más que alarmarse ante sus palabras Makkachin solo quería soltar un ladrido.

De repente los ovillos de lana fueron removidos y Viktor lo sacó del canasto usando su largo pelo como lazo para envolverle.

-¡Te pillé!

¡Así que sus palabras dramáticas no eran más que una trampa para que se riera y pudiera ver donde estaba! No era justo, Viktor siempre solía utilizar ese tipo de trucos sucios.

El caniche ladró y mordisqueó el pelo de su humano.

-Vamos Makkachin, no te enfades, esta vez me tocaba ganar a mí. Pero si quieres puedes pedirme la revancha y probar a ser... ¿El mejor de 100?

El perro respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, nada de seguir con el escondite.-El joven tomó a su mascota en brazos y caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, sentándose en él.- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Makkachin ladró alegremente y con sus patitas señaló hacia afuera de la ventana.

-Ya, no es buena idea. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Viktor intentó sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana, pero enseguida chocó con una especie de barrera invisible que le hizo retroceder.

-¿Ves? El encantamiento que puso mi madre sigue surtiendo efecto.

Cuando Viktor tenía diez años había intentado contradecir la prohibición de su madre y casi había conseguido salir de la torre. Lilya lo pilló cuando ya tenía una cuerda amarrada por un extremo a su cintura y por otro atada a una de las vigas de la torre. En ese momento la mujer se había enfurecido mucho y, tomando el cabello de su hijo entre las manos, había pronunciado unas palabras mágicas para crear un encantamiento sobre la torre. Dicho encantamiento consistía en que Viktor no podría abandonar aquel lugar si alguien no le daba permiso. De ese modo su madre se aseguraba de que no pudiera salir nunca.

Lilya le había dejado claro que lo hacía por su bien y que le dolía más a ella que a él tenerlo allí encerrado. Era su madre al fin y al cabo, y le quería mucho. El joven de cabello plateado suponía que debía de dar gracias por tener una madre que se preocupara tanto por él. Su madre poseía poderes mágicos, al igual que él, solo que estos solo podían manifestarse con fuerza cuando tocaba su cabello y recibía una gran cantidad de energía. En ese momento Lilya se sentía más fuerte y era capaz de realizar conjuros muy poderosos. Si no tenía su cabello entre las manos, sus poderes menguaban y solo era capaz de llevar a cabo pequeños encantamientos.

Era por eso que a veces, en los largos días que Viktor pasaba en soledad, se preguntaba si su madre en realidad solo lo quería a su lado para extraer de su cabello la fuerza que le permitiera realizar conjuros y mantenerse joven…

Makkachin ladró, haciendo que el hilo de pensamientos de Viktor fuera cortado de inmediato y volviera a la realidad. El joven sacudió la cabeza y trató de desechar las siniestras ideas que le rondaban por la mente. Lilya era su madre. Lilya lo quería. Todo lo que hacía era para mantenerlo a salvo. No podía ser un hijo desagradecido y pensar tan mal de ella.

-No hay más que hablar Makkachin. A mí me gusta estar aquí, y a ti también.

El perrito saltó de sus brazos con un pequeño gruñido y rodó los ojos, como si estuviera intentando decirle "si claro, como si eso fuera cierto. Sabes que ambos estamos deseando salir."

-Mira quien es ahora el dramático. Tampoco se está tan mal aquí dentro. Venga ¡Vamos a hacer las tareas!

Todos los días Viktor comenzaba su rutina limpiando la torre. No es que fuera muy grande al fin y al cabo, pero a Lilya le gustaba mantener el orden. La torre costaba de un salón principal donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, dos habitaciones, el baño y la cocina. El salón era bastante amplio y tenía algunos armarios donde Viktor guardaba sus materiales para manualidades, así como un sofá, una mesa y algunas sillas. La cocina no era más que una pequeña habitación con una mesa, una chimenea donde prendía la leña para cocinar y un gran armario donde guardaba los alimentos. Su habitación también era bastante sencilla. Solo había una estantería y una cama en ella, pero Viktor se atrevería a decir que era la mejor cama del mundo. Era grande, mullida, y con postes de madera primorosamente pintados. El techo del cuarto estaba decorado con pinturas de diferentes motivos que siempre miraba antes de dormirse. El joven intentaba mantenerlo todo en orden, pero la limpieza no era lo suyo. Trataba de hacer todas las tareas un poco más divertidas. Cuando fregaba el suelo le gustaba dejarlo un poco húmedo y deslizarse por él con unos trapos en los pies, como si estuviera patinando. Una vez que había terminado con esa tarea tenía todo el día para hacer lo que quisiera.

Viktor devoraba los libros que su madre le traía. En su habitación tenía una estantería donde depositaba los que más le habían gustado, y el resto...Bueno, el resto de libros andaban desperdigados por todos los rincones de la torre. Otra de sus aficiones era la pintura. A los cinco años un libro de pintura cayó en sus manos, y desde entonces no había parado de "decorar" las paredes de todo el lugar. Era mucho mejor que usar lienzos. Las paredes eran amplias y en ellas podía contemplar mejor sus obras. Y si se cansaba de ellas, con darles una capa de blanco por encima borraba los dibujos y podía volver a pintar de nuevo. Con el paso de los años no quedó ni un solo hueco de la torre que no estuviera pintado. También le gustaba mucho la esgrima, y practicaba la misma usando a un muñeco de paja con dianas pintadas por todo el cuerpo como blanco de sus estocadas.

A medio día era la hora de cocinar. Normalmente cuando Lilya estaba en la torre se encargaba de eso, porque al igual que la limpieza la cocina parecía no estar hecha para Viktor, a pesar de que había tenido muchos años para practicar. Por más que lo intentara solo lograba cocinar cosas simples. A veces soñaba con que estaba en un gran salón rodeado de sirvientes que le ofrecían los más exquisitos platos, comidas elaboradas que él siempre había querido probar pero que no se atrevía a hacer.

Más tarde el día de Viktor continuaba con ejercicios de gimnasia que tenían como objetivo mantener su cuerpo en forma. Lilya ponía mucho énfasis en que la belleza y la gracilidad eran rasgos muy importantes en una persona. Después trataba de entretenerse volviendo a jugar con su mascota, haciendo puzzles, tirando dardos, elaborando alfarería, velas y hasta diseñando trajes que luego usaba para hacer pequeñas representaciones teatrales con el caniche como su único espectador. Dedicaba bastante tiempo a cepillar su cabello, que ya medía más de 30 metros. No tenía demasiados nudos, desde siempre su pelo había sido fino y fácil de acicalar. Viktor había desarrollado cierto gusto por jugar a hacerse peinados exóticos, normalmente trenzas. Era muy entretenido y todo un reto, pues para ello debía de extender su cabello ocupando casi toda la torre y teniendo mucho cuidado de amarrar los mechones correctamente. Cuando terminaba de hacer esa tarea casi siempre era ya de noche. Cuando oscurecía le gustaba observar el cielo con un telescopio y apuntar en un cuaderno la posición de las constelaciones.

Así era como había descubierto la existencia de unas extrañas luces que le habían llamado la atención. Durante años las había estado observando, preguntándose que eran. Solo salían una vez al año, siempre a la misma hora y siempre por el mismo sitio.

Y cuando las observaba, sentía que le estaban llamando.

Viktor no quería contradecir las órdenes de Lilya, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir al menos una vez al exterior para poder ver aquellas luces de cerca. Se sentiría la persona más dichosa del mundo si lograra averiguar qué eran.

Por eso hoy estaba decidido a tener una charla con su madre.

-Hoy es el día.-Le dijo a Makkachin mientras guardaba la caja con pinturas que había estado utilizando. -¡Por fin voy a pedírselo! Voy a pedirle a madre que me deje salir al exterior.

El caniche soltó un ladrido de alegría y Viktor sonrió.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que le insistí. Unos tres años. En ese momento se enfadó mucho ¡Pero estoy seguro de que esta vez atenderá a razones! He crecido bastante y ya soy casi un adulto.

Justo entonces se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del exterior de la torre que gritaba "¡Viktor, deja caer tu cabello!"

El de ojos azules se emocionó y rápidamente terminó de guardar las pinturas que le quedaban.

-¡Ya está aquí! Deséame suerte.

Makkachin le lamió cariñosamente la mano y después corrió a esconderse en la habitación de Viktor. No es que lo estuviera abandonando, pero prefería no estar en presencia de Lilya. Esa mujer le daba muy malas vibraciones. Los perros tienen un sexto sentido que les avisa cuando las personas que hay a su alrededor no son de fiar, y Lilya, aunque fuera la madre de su humano, no lo era.

-¡Viktor me voy a hacer vieja aquí esperando!-Volvió a gritar la mujer desde el exterior.

-¡Ya voy madre!

Viktor pasó su largo cabello por una polea que había al lado de la ventana y dejó que este cayera por fuera de ella. Su pelo era tan largo que así extendido llegaba hasta la base de la torre. Lilya hizo un pequeño amarre con el cabello y se sujetó bien, dando un pequeño tirón. Viktor entendió aquello como la señal de que ya estaba lista y comenzó a tirar del pelo para subirla hasta arriba.

Una vez que su madre estuvo posada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana sacó su pelo de la polea y ofreció su mano a la dama para que se apoyara en ella.

-Bienvenida a casa madre ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

-No ha estado mal.-Respondió la mujer mientras tomaba su mano y bajaba del alfeizar.- Ha sido productivo, he podido encontrar algunas hierbas que me hacían falta y unas telas a buen precio para una falda nueva. Oh, y unos cosméticos nuevos para el embellecimiento de la piel, el que me los vendió dijo que eran lo que más utilizaban las jóvenes como yo para potenciar su belleza.

Bien, parecía que su madre se encontraba de buen humor. Era el momento adecuado para formular su petición.

Lilya se paró delante de un espejo mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje y se colocaba bien el moño, sonriendo al ver que este seguía tieso y sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. Viktor se plantó a su lado con decisión y comenzó a hablar.

-Madre, como ya sabes mañana es un día muy especial para mí, y por eso he pensado…

-Viktor.-Su madre lo tomó por los hombros y le hizo mirarse en el espejo. La diferencia de altura entre ambos era mínima, siendo la mujer unos centímetros apenas más alta que él.- ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando miro a este espejo? Veo a una persona valiente, decidida, hermosa y muy segura de sí misma…

Viktor sonrió y levantó con orgullo la barbilla. No era por presumir, pero consideraba que era bastante guapo. Tal vez demasiado pálido, pero guapo al fin y al cabo.

-…Y luego te veo a ti.

Bien, su madre acababa de arruinarle el autocumplido. Lejos de molestarse por ello, Viktor solo se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado. Su madre nunca le hacía cumplidos y parecía que la única belleza que había en el mundo era la suya. Se preguntaba si todas las madres serían así. Al menos en los libros que había leído las madres solían tener un carácter más bondadoso y amable.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y se separó de él.

-Es una broma, no te lo tomes muy en serio.

-De acuerdo.-El joven intentó no desanimarse.- Como iba diciendo, mañana es…

-Viktor.-Volvió a interrumpirle.- Tu madre se siente muy cansada ¿Por qué no me cantas un poquito y luego hablamos?

-¡Ah!-Exclamó el joven.- ¡Eso está hecho!

Rápidamente corrió a buscar un taburete e hizo que su madre se sentara en él mientras él corría a buscar un espejo. Luego volvió a su lado y puso una gran cantidad de cabello en las manos de su madre, mientras él se mantenía de pie moviéndose de un lado a otro y comenzaba a cantar la mágica canción:

- _Brilla linda flor, dame tu poder, vuelve el tiempo atrás…_

Se la sabía de memoria y la recitó a gran velocidad.

Iba tan rápido que Lilya no lograba absorber nada de su poder. De hecho, más que placer, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera los plateados cabellos y le quemara los dedos. Dejó caer el cabello al suelo y alzó la voz para que pudiera oírse por encima de la canción.

-¡Viktor, ya basta!

-¡Bien!-Su hijo se abalanzó prácticamente sobre ella y la zarandeó del brazo.- Te he dicho ya que mañana es un día muy especial para mí y no me has hecho mucho caso. Quiero que sepas que es un día tan especial porque ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

La mujer le miró sin mayor entusiasmo.

-No, no, no, eso no puede ser. Tu cumpleaños fue el año pasado, me acuerdo perfectamente.

-Por eso son tan divertidos los cumpleaños, porque suceden todos los años, es lo que tienen.-Río Viktor alegremente. Sin embargo enseguida su gesto se tornó serio y hasta suplicante. Se arrodilló frente a la mujer y comenzó a hablar.- Madre, voy a cumplir veintisiete años y quiero pedirte algo que, bueno, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo pero he estado postergando porque quería que fuera en esta fecha y...

-Viktor, sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones a hablar tan rápido y tan seguido. Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

Viktor pensó que tal vez era mejor mostrárselo que contárselo. Señaló uno de los dibujos que había en las paredes, el que estaba encima de la chimenea.

En ese dibujo aparecía él sentado sobre la hierba y sosteniendo una luz en la palma de su mano, mientras que otras muchas flotaban a su alrededor.

-¡Quiero ver las luces flotantes!

Lilya abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió a entrecerrarlos y puso una mueca en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Que me encantaría que me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes.

-Ah...te refieres a las estrellas.-Sonrió la mujer, un poco más aliviada.

-¡Precisamente!-Viktor lanzó un mechón de su cabello hacia una de las ventanas que había en el techo para que se abriera y dejara entrar un poco mas de luz, iluminando así otro trozo de pared donde había dibujado las doce constelaciones del cielo.-Las estrellas cambian de posición. Pero las luces aparecen todos los años en el día de mi cumpleaños madre, solo en ese día, y no se las vuelve a ver hasta el año siguiente. Por eso...-Los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron.-...No puedo evitar la sensación de que son para mí y de que están tratando de decirme algo. Necesito verlas, y no desde la ventana, si no de cerca.

Mientras que Vikor hablaba Lilya se había levantado de la silla y se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. No quería oír nada más. De todas las cosas que el joven podía pedir ¿Tenía que ser precisamente esa? La única cosa que podía relacionarlo con el reino de Cristal y despertarle algún remoto recuerdo. Qué fastidio. Pensaba que proporcionándole una mascota estaría contento y se olvidaría de la idea de salir afuera, pero parecía que no había sido así. El carácter curioso e inquieto de Viktor siempre estaba dándole problemas de ese tipo.

Sería muy fácil poder anular su personalidad con un hechizo, al fin y al cabo entre los encantamientos que ella conocía había algunos destinados a anular la voluntad de las personas. Pero el caso es que no podía hacerlo. No podía utilizar sus poderes sobre Viktor. El poder de la flor mágica no solamente confería belleza y vitalidad a Viktor, sino que además lo hacía inmune a cualquier tipo de magia.

Era por eso que había tenido que hechizar la torre para tenerlo prisionero, porque su magia no funcionaba directamente sobre el joven.

Así que en momentos como ese debía de tener cuidado y tratar de convencerle de que aquello que le estaba pidiendo era una tontería.

-Tengo que averiguar qué son esas luces.-Volvió a insistir Viktor.

-Oh, por favor.-Suspiró la mujer desde lo alto de la escalera.- Seguro que deben tratarse de alguna tontería.

-¡Incluso si es así, déjame averiguarlo!-El peliplata subió las escaleras para ponerse delante de ella.- ¡Solo necesito tu permiso!

-Sabía que este día llegaría.-Se lamentó la castaña, ignorando por completo los ruegos de su hijo.- Viktor, ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes salir de la torre.

-Pero-Comenzó a quejarse el joven.- ¿Por qué? Solo necesito tener cuidado y no mostrar mi don a nadie.

-¡No!-Lilya agarró la barbilla de Viktor con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba unos mechones de su pelo.- Tu no lo entiendes. El mundo exterior es un lugar horrible lleno de cosas malas que no puedes llegar ni a imaginar. Estoy intentado protegerte de todo eso, es por tu bien lo que te pido que te quedes aquí. Por mucho que digas que estás preparado algo saldría mal, lo sé.

-Pero iría contigo...

Lilya dejó salir una carcajada.

-¿Tu conmigo? Eso debe ser una broma. Si te llevara conmigo no aguantarías mi ritmo y no harías más que retrasarme debido a tu torpeza. Mírate, Viktor.

La mujer soltó al joven y lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás. Viktor no se lo esperaba y perdió el equilibrio, tropezando con su pelo y cayendo hacia atrás por las escaleras mientras ahogaba un grito. Lilya lo observó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Mi pobre niño! ¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado débil. No puedes ni protegerte de un simple empujón. En cuanto soplara un poco de aire serías arrastrado. Tropezarías con todas las piedras. Te enredarías en la hiedra venenosa de los caminos. Y si algún ladrón comenzara a perseguirte no sabrías hacia donde huir.

Viktor se encontraba demasiado aturdido por la caída como para poder replicarle. Estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le gastara ese tipo de "bromas" haciéndole perder el equilibrio para demostrarle lo torpe que era. Pero esta vez estaba decidido a demostrarle que no era así. Se puso en pie él solo y retiró de su rostro los mechones de pelo que caían rebeldes sobre él.

\- Ya soy casi un adulto, madre. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo.

-Para mí siempre serás un niño.-Contestó la mujer fingiendo dulzura.

\- Puede que nunca haya salido al exterior, pero he pasado casi toda mi vida leyendo sobre él y estoy preparado para afrontar lo que pueda venir.

-Siempre te encontrarás con algo inesperado. Hay insectos venenosos y plantas que producen urticaria, y otras que son mortales...

-Y también hay muchos tipos de flores que son bellas y no hacen daño. Rosas azules.-Musitó Viktor.-Siempre he querido ver algunas.

-Hasta las rosas tienen espinas, y tú serías tan ingenuo que te las clavarías intentando coger una. Además las rosas azules no existen Viktor, deja de creerte todo lo que lees en los libros.-Dijo la mujer en tono de burla.- ¿Ves como eres un ingenuo? No estás hecho para el mundo exterior. Eres incauto, y aparte de eso poco agraciado. La gente se reiría de tu color de pelo.

El joven tragó saliva y de inmediato se llevó una mano a su cabello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-El color plateado es un color poco común, y a la gente no suele gustarle lo que es diferente. Serías el centro de todas las burlas.

Viktor bajó la cabeza ante esa respuesta, claramente desanimado.

Lilya en cambio sonrió. Había tenido que burlarse de algo que era sagrado y muy íntimo para Viktor, su cabello mágico. Pero no le importaba que ahora el muchacho luciera desanimado, había conseguido lo que quería.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo mientras extendía los brazos y esperaba a que el joven se acercara a ellos. El peliplata abrazó a su madre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La mujer acarició los suaves mechones de pelo con total adoración.-Tu madre es la única que te quiere tal y como eres, a pesar de tu pelo y tu torpeza. Te quiero y te comprendo. Y te advierto sobre los peligros que entraña el mundo para alguien como tú.

Se quedaron juntos y abrazados durante un rato más, hasta que finalmente Lilya se separó y apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-¿Viktor?

-¿Si?

-No vuelvas a desear salir de aquí jamás ¿Entendido?-Dijo con una expresión totalmente seria en su rostro.-Si vuelves a insistir sobre ello la próxima vez no seré tan amable contigo.

El peliplata suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, madre.

-Así me gusta. Ah, no paras de darme disgustos, pero te quiero mucho, mi flor.

-Yo te quiero más.

-No, créeme. Yo te quiero aun más. Y no lo olvides. Tu madre es sabia y siempre busca tu bien.

Viktor asintió, aunque por dentro sabía que le iba a ser imposible borrar de su cabeza la idea de explorar el exterior y ver las luces flotantes. Era un deseo demasiado grande como para poder ser extinguido.

Pero de momento no seguiría insistiendo a su madre. No quería molestarla más.

Lilya anunció que tenía que salir un momento y Viktor dejó caer su cabello a través de la ventana.

-¡No tardaré mucho en volver!-Gritó Lilya.- ¡Traeré algún regalo de cumpleaños!

-¡Sí!-Se despidió Viktor.- ¡Estaré aquí esperando tu regreso! Como siempre...-Suspiró.

El peliplata se recostó sobre el alfeizar de la venta, lleno de impotencia. No encontraba el valor para enfrentarse a su madre y lograr convencerla de que salir afuera para encontrar las luces misteriosas era su sueño, como tampoco encontraba el valor para decidir emprender el viaje él mismo. Su madre tenía razón. Era demasiado ingenuo y torpe como para poder desenvolverse en el mundo exterior.

Pero algo tenía que hacer. Viktor sentía que cada día que pasaba encerrado era un día de su vida perdido. Tenía que haber algo mas para que él que aquellas paredes de la torre.

Debía mantener viva la esperanza.

* * *

¡Por fin había llegado el día!

Yuuri Katsuki, un modesto campesino, se dirigía al palacio real para realizar una prueba que podría cambiarle la vida. Desde que era bien pequeño había soñado con convertirse en soldado y ayudar a proteger el reino igual que hacían aquellos hombres que a veces veía pasar por el campo, todos en formación o a caballo, con sus uniformes y sus armas brillantes. Los soldados solían ser hombres muy robustos, y dado que Yuuri siempre habría sido de estatura media y algo gordito había tenido que entrenar duramente durante años en una pequeña academia para conseguir una condición física más o menos aceptable. Una vez que hubo terminado su instrucción tenía que elegir el cuerpo de soldados al que quería unirse y pasar unas pruebas más concretas para ver si era apto de pertenecer allí. A Yuuri no le agradaba mucho la violencia, de modo que descartó la idea de unirse a los combatientes regulares. Tampoco se veía en el cuerpo de exploradores ni el de artilleros. No, donde Yuuri realmente se veía era formando parte de la Guardia Real, los soldados que se encargaban de proteger el castillo de Cristal y mantenían la paz en la capital.

El problema de Yuuri es que se ponía muy nervioso cuando tenía que pelear. Aquello resultaba ridículo ¡Un aspirante a soldado al que le producía nervios pelear! No es que no fuera habilidoso, era simplemente que no tenía confianza en si mismo y pensaba que no podía ganar a la persona que tuviera delante.

Esperaba que los nervios no le jugaran una mala pasada ese día.

Yuuri por fin llegó a las puertas del imponente palacio y, tras acreditar a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta que era un aspirante que venía a realizar las pruebas, pudo pasar dentro.

Sabía que las pruebas se realizarían en el patio de armas. Había quedado en reunirse allí con Pichit, su mejor amigo, que también iba a participar en aquellas maniobras para obtener un puesto en el cuerpo de exploradores.

Ya llegaba tarde. No había nadie por los pasillos que pudiera darle indicaciones de cómo se llegaba al patio de armas y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. La puntualidad era muy importante para un soldado, y si no estaba en formación cuando los instructores lo llamaran perdería su oportunidad para realizar las pruebas ¡Si tan solo hubiera salido un poco antes de casa…! Sus padres y su hermana lo habían entretenido mucho dándole abrazos y deseándole suerte una y mil veces.

No quería decepcionarlos. Ni a ellos ni a si mismo

Pero todo indicaba que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Seguía sin encontrar el dichoso patio de armas y, lo que era peor, parecía que estaba caminando todo el rato en círculos por el mismo pasillo. Muy confundido se paró en el sitio que estaba y llevó las manos a su cabeza. Tenía que intentar pensar con claridad qué dirección debía tomar para no confundirse.

Justo entonces escuchó una voz.

-¡Eh, muchacho!

Yuuri levantó la cabeza para ver quien le había llamado. Delante de él había un hombre bastante alto. De pelo negro y espesas cejas, sonreía con confianza y llevaba las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

-He visto que estás buscando el sitio donde se hacen las pruebas ¿Verdad?

-S-Si.-Atinó a decir Yuuri.

El otro hombre soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pues ya las encontrado! O mejor dicho, me has encontrado a mí.

El moreno analizó a aquel hombre. Sin duda debía de formar parte de la guardia del castillo, pues llevaba colocado un peto con el característico símbolo del reino de Cristal.

El otro hombre, al ver que todavía dudaba, extendió una mano hacia él.

-Me llamo Jean Jacques Leroy. Soy uno de los examinadores.

-Yuuri Katsuki.-Respondió mientras estrechaba su mano.-Creía que las pruebas serían en el patio del castillo.

-Esas son solo una parte de las pruebas.-Respondió Jean Jacques mientras se encogía de hombros.- Preguntas sobre el reino, economía, principales acontecimientos...Aburridos formalismos ¡Yo soy el encargado de la parte práctica! Y ya que te he encontrado ¿Por qué no vamos a ello? Eres uno de los aspirantes a Guardia Real ¿No?

-Sí, pero ¿No debería de llevar una lista donde apareciera mi nombre y anotara que he venido?

-Me has dicho que te llamas Yuuri Katsuki. Me suena haber leído tu nombre en las inscripciones. De todas formas de nada servirá que tenga tu nombre en la lista si no pasas mi prueba.-Rió.-Así que tú mismo. Puedo ir a buscar la lista o podemos comenzar a examinarte desde ya.

Yuuri negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se puso recto como todo un soldado profesional.

-¡L-Lo siento por preguntar! ¡Acataré cualquiera de sus órdenes, señor!

-Eso está mejor. Ven conmigo Yuuri, no perdamos más tiempo.

Yuuri siguió al examinador por los pasillos del castillo. No se cruzaron con ninguna otra persona en su camino. Parecía como si Jean Jacques esquivara los pasillos donde se oían voces a propósito. Tal vez lo hacía por no molestar al resto de cortesanos. El moreno no podía evitar pensar en Pichit, en si habría pasado o no esa prueba y en qué estaría haciendo ahora. Se habría sentido mucho más cómodo a su lado, pero sabía que aquellos trámites eran algo que cada uno debía afrontar con sus propias fuerzas. Finalmente el hombre de gruesas cejas se paró delante de un balcón y tras comprobar que afuera estaba despejado saltó y aterrizó encima de un tejado.

-¡Es por aquí!

Cuando finalmente Yuuri saltó a su lado, Jean Jacques le guio a través del tejado. Era bastante divertido seguirle teniendo que saltar para tratar de esquivar las chimeneas y los salientes del techo. Finalmente el instructor señaló un tragaluz que se abría en el tejado delante de él. Le indicó con un gesto que se acercara para poder ver en su interior. Yuuri así lo hizo y se arrodilló a su lado.

El tragaluz daba acceso a una de las salas del palacio. Un puñado de guardias formaba un círculo alrededor de una vitrina. Desde arriba no apreciaba qué era lo que había en su interior, pero debía de ser bastante importante.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó Yuuri.

Jean Jacques sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes que colarte en el interior de la sala y coger lo que hay dentro de la vitrina.

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritó Yuuri, aunque enseguida se tapó la boca, consciente de que había soltado un grito y los guardias que había debajo de él podían escucharle.-Eso es imposible.-Se quejó en voz baja.-Me verán entrar.

-Si te he traído hasta aquí no es para que entres por la puerta, hombre.-Se carcajeó el más alto.-Esta es una prueba de sigilo, tienes que intentar que no te pillen. Un Guardia Real debe ser discreto e ingenioso. Si no eres capaz de superar un reto como este no creo que puedas ser de utilidad para el palacio.

Una prueba de lo más extraña, pensó Yuuri. Pero había llegado hasta allí, no iba a rendirse ahora solo porque todo aquello le pareciera un poco extraño. Así que se armó de valor y se quitó las gafas, guardándolas en una bolsa que llevaba atada a la cintura. A pesar de que no veía muy bien sin ellas era preferible no llevarlas a que se le cayeran y se estropearan. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Estoy listo.

Jean Jacques ató su cintura con una cuerda a modo de arnés, asegurándose de que el nudo estuviera bien hecho y no pudiera soltarse.

-Es una prueba muy fácil, lo harás bien. Solo tienes que tratar de ser sigiloso.-Dijo mientras daba una palmadita en la espalda de Yuuri.

El joven inspiró profundamente y miró hacia abajo. Le daba un poco de respeto saltar desde esa altura. La distancia que separaba el techo del suelo era considerable. Pero sacudió la cabeza para intentar no pensar en nada y dio un salto decidido hacia adentro.

Descendió un par de metros hasta que Jean Jacques estiró de la cuerda y paró su caída. Yuuri sintió el tirón y cómo la cuerda se clavaba de forma dolorosa en su cintura, pero apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. Se balanceó en el aire durante un rato hasta que la oscilación paró. Por suerte los guardias estaban de espaldas a la vitrina y no vieron como el joven descendía hasta quedar a escasos centímetros por encima de ellos.

Yuuri centró entonces su atención en el objeto que había dentro de aquel protector de cristal. Se trataba de una corona. Había esperado que se tratara de cualquier otro objeto porque ¿No se suponía que la misión de los Guardias Reales era la de proteger los objetos valiosos del castillo? Sin embargo no iba a ponerse a cuestionar eso ahora. Ahora debía encontrar la manera de levantar la vitrina y coger la corona. Iba a ser muy difícil. Aquello requería de al menos un par de personas y él solo tenía dos manos que encima se ponían a sudar cuando se encontraba nervioso. Para empeorar las cosas uno de los guardias había comenzando a bostezar y se removía inquieto en su puesto, mirando a todos lados en un intento por distraerse.

Los nervios comenzaban a minar los ánimos de Yuuri. Solo se trataba de una prueba, pero no podía evitar temblar y que su respiración se agitara. Tal vez no valía para eso, tal vez lo mejor fuera renunciar y volver a casa con sus padres...

¡No, no debía de pensar así! Se había esforzado mucho para poder inscribirse en esas pruebas, no podía tirar todo su esfuerzo por la borda. Intentarlo y fracasar era mucho mejor que fracasar por no haberlo siquiera intentado.

Decidido, puso las manos sobre la vitrina y comenzó a levantarla con todo el cuidado del mundo. Pesaba mucho y tenía que ir poco a poco para que no le resbalara de las manos. Un par de veces se le escurrió y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo debido a lo mucho que le sudaban las manos, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo y agarrarla bien. Una vez que la hubo levantado por completo el siguiente paso era hacerse con la corona. Pero ¿Cómo ib a hacerlo? Tenía las manos ocupadas, no podía sostener la campaña solo con una. La única opción que le quedaba era intentar agarrarla con la boca o con los pies. Descartando la primera opción porque no quería acabar con los dientes rotos si aquello salía mal, solo quedaba la opción de atraparla con los pies.

Poco a poco comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante, al principio lento y luego un poco más rápido. Yuuri no tenía vocación de trapecista, así que aquello le estaba resultando bastante difícil. Estiró la pierna derecha, tratando de llegar a la corona.

De repente uno de los guardias bostezó y fue regañado por el compañero que tenía al lado.

-Mantén la compostura, un soldado no puede permitirse gestos de cansancio mientras está de guardia.

-Ya lo sé, pero esto es aburrido ¿Acaso creen que a la corona le van a salir patas y se va a ir corriendo? Es absurdo tener a cinco de nosotros custodiándola.

-No es cualquier corona, es la del príncipe desaparecido. Y da gracias de que te han enviado aquí y no a las caballerizas, te aseguro que es mejor estar de pie sin hacer nada que ayudando a recoger las montañas de estiércol de los animales.

Así que la corona tenía valor. No se trataba de una mera imitación elaborada para la prueba, si no que era la auténtica corona del heredero del Reino de Cristal. No se andaban con bromas los examinadores, tomar ese objeto tan bien custodiado era bastante difícil. Es más, pensó Yuuri, seguro que esos mismos guardias también eran los que se encargaban de que ningún ladrón entrase en aquel recinto. Huesos duros de roer ¿A cuántos aspirantes habrían logrado pillar? Ahora mismo no parecían estar al tragaluz del techo, tal vez no sabían que hoy era día de pruebas.

Completamente decidido a lograrlo una vez por todas, Yuuri se balanceó más fuerte todavía. Logró tocar la corona con la punta del pie y esta se deslizó hasta quedar en el borde de la almohada de terciopelo, balanceándose peligrosamente ¡Si caía al suelo haría un gran estrépito y sería descubierto! Solo tenía una oportunidad más para intentar cogerla antes de que la corona cayese al suelo.

Tomó aire y se impulsó hacia delante. Ahora o nunca. Cuando su pie se acercó al dorado objeto quiso hacer que este se colara en su pierna, pero en lugar de eso acabó golpeándolo y la corona saltó hacia arriba.

El pánico se apoderó de Yuuri ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Acabaría cayendo al suelo. En ese momento tuvo una desesperada idea. Justo cuando la corona comenzaba su caída Yuuri trató de posicionarse debajo de la corona, estiró el cuello y... ¡La corona acabó encajando justo en su cabeza! El moreno no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Tan emocionado estaba que soltó un grito de júbilo que resonó por toda la sala.

Inmediatamente los cinco guardas se volvieron para mirarle, con las caras desencajadas por la sorpresa.

Rayos, finalmente le habían descubierto. Pero eso ya no importaba, tenía lo que quería.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-Gritó sin ningún reparo.- ¿Lo he hecho bien? ¿Creéis que si? ¡Oh, tengo que llevársela a Jean Jacques! ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho esto Yuuri tiró tres veces de la cuerda y al instante sintió como era elevado hacia arriba, ante la atónita mirada de los guardias, que todavía tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y ponerse a correr de un lugar a otro.

Si Yuuri hubiera prestado atención habría podido distinguir gritos de "¡Al ladrón, nos han robado!" y "¡No dejéis que escape!", pero se hallaba demasiado emocionado desatándose la cuerda y mostrando la corona al examinador.

-Sabía que podías conseguirlo.-Le felicitó el más alto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.-Parece que tienes talento para ello.

-¡G-Gracias!-Sonrió el moreno, con las mejillas aún rojas por el esfuerzo que había hecho.- ¿Qué es lo que toca hacer ahora?

-Ahora...debemos tomar un caballo.-Sonrió Jean Jacques.

Yuuri asintió sin cuestionar nada, preso todavía de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Abandonaron el tejado por el mismo balcón por el que habían entrado y recorrieron los pasillos del palacio a toda velocidad. Se oía un gran alboroto, pero no se pararon ni le prestaron atención. Finalmente salieron por un portón que daba a uno de los patios, donde estaban las caballerizas. Jean Jacques se apresuró a entrar y escogió a uno de los caballos que no estaba atado.

-¡Deprisa, monta conmigo!

El moreno estaba a punto de cumplir su orden cuando de repente escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Yuuri!

El aludido giró la cabeza y vio que Pichit se acercaba corriendo hasta él con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

-¡Pichit! ¿Qué tal te han ido las pruebas?

-Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte yo a ti ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Las pruebas ya han terminado!

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Uno de los examinadores me ha evaluado en la prueba de sigilo y la he superado.

-¿Dé que hablas? Todos los examinadores estaban en el patio central, y las pruebas consistían en lanzamiento de flechas y manejo de la espada.

El joven se sintió muy confundido en ese momento.

-¿Eh? Pero entonces, Jean Jacques...-Dijo mientras él y Pichit se giraban hacia atrás, observando como el ¿examinador? montaba sobre el caballo y lanzaba una mirada de impaciencia al moreno.

-Yuuri, vamos, déjate de charla y ven aquí. Tenemos que llevar la joya a otro lugar más seguro.

-Tú no eres un examinador.- Pichit frunció el ceño.-Los petos de los examinadores son azules, no verdes. Y se supone que ninguno puede hacer las pruebas por su cuenta.

El hombre soltó una risa.

-No le hagas caso, seguro que está dolido porque no pasó la prueba tan bien como tú. Venga, dame la corona y marchémonos de aquí. No tengo todo el día.

-¿Qué corona?-Preguntó Pichit con extrañeza.

Yuuri descubrió la corona, que hasta entonces había guardado en la bolsa que llevaba anudada en la cintura. Nada más verla su amigo soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Eso es la corona del príncipe! Yuuri ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Estaban gritando por los pasillos que la habían robado! ¡Han dado órdenes de detener a los ladrones!

Ahora sí que Yuuri no entendía nada.

De repente uno de los portones se abrió de par en par y aparecieron un montón de soldados.

-¡Ahí está!-Gritó el que parecía ser el jefe de aquel grupo.-¡Es JJ el bandido! ¡Y parece que esta vez ha traído a uno de sus secuaces!

¿JJ el bandido? ¿No era un examinador? ¿Y acababan de decir que él era su secuaz? A Yuuri se le estaba cayendo el mundo a pedazos ahora mismo.

El hombre sobre el caballo soltó una risotada y se arrancó el peto de color verde, mostrando que debajo llevaba una ligera túnica morada con las iniciales "JJ" bordadas a la espalda.

-¡No soy JJ el bandido! ¡Soy JJ, el Rey de los Ladrones! It´s JJ style!-Gritó mientras sonreía de forma socarrona y formaba la letra J con los dedos de sus manos.

¡Había sido engañado por un ladrón! Ahora Yuuri lo entendía todo: Por qué habían ido al tejado, por qué no se habían encontrado a nadie por los pasillos, por qué había tantos guardias custodiando la corona...

¡Era todo una trampa!

-Chico, si quieres salvarte dame la corona.

-P-Pero...-Yuuri apretaba fuerte contra su pecho la bolsa donde la guardaba.

-Por mas explicaciones que les des no van a creerte, acabas de robar patrimonio real ¡Ahora eres como yo!-Dijo el de las cejas probladas-¡Y entre ladrones tenemos que ayudarnos!

-¡No soy un ladrón!-Gritó indignado.

-Oh, ya lo creo que lo eres. Y uno muy habilidoso además.-JJ extendió la mano hacia él, invitándole a que subiera al caballo.-Ven conmigo.

Esta era la peor situación a la que Yuuri se había enfrentado en su vida, mucho peor que cuando de pequeño sus padres lo pillaron llevándose comida de la despensa a escondidas y lo castigaron durante una semana por mentir y decir que la comida se la llevaban los ratones, porque aquello había sido una chiquillada y lo que estaba viviendo ahora era un auténtico robo.

Los soldados ya lo consideraban un auténtico ladrón.

-¡Prendedlos!

-¡Yuuri, escapa!-Gritó Pichit mientras lo empujaba.

Yuuri acabó aceptando la mano de JJ y subió con él al caballo. El más alto espoleó al animal y este salió corriendo por el portón principal. Atravesó el puente levadizo, que por suerte en ese momento se encontraba completamente bajado, y se internó entre las calles de la ciudad. Era día de mercado y había más actividad de la usual. Se formó un gran escándalo, la gente intentaba hacerse a un lado en las estrechas calles con adoquines, retiraban la mercancía que había en medio. Todo a su alrededor era un caos de nubes de polvo, pollos volando e improperios emitidos por la gente. JJ parecía saber moverse muy bien en esas circunstancias, pues manejaba al caballo con maestría y esquivaba todos los obstáculos que encontraba a su paso. Aunque la guardia había salido tras ellos para perseguirlos no eran tan habilidosos esquivando obstáculos como el rey de los ladrones, de modo que se tropezaban con todo lo que se les ponía por delante y pronto lo dejaron atrás.

JJ soltó una carcajada y espoleó alegremente al caballo mientras giraba la cabeza para hablar con Yuuri.

-Reconozco que no esperaba que mi plan saliera tan bien. Creí que sería más difícil colarse en el castillo que sirve como residencia a la familia real. Y, hablando de castillos ¿Te imaginas que tuviera mi propio castillo? No son ni las ocho de la mañana y ya me puedo permitir pensar en esas cosas ¡Sin duda hoy va a ser un gran día!

El más joven no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo agarrado al otro hombre mientras apretaba los labios. Escuchar todo aquello le producía una gran rabia porque había empleado sus mejores habilidades pensando en que todo aquello era una prueba, y al final había sido engañado.

No solo se sentía estafado, también se sentía estúpido.

-¿No dices nada?-Preguntó JJ tras un largo rato. Llevaban galopando por lo menos media hora y ya habían dejado muy atrás la ciudad. Ahora estaban recorriendo el sendero que atravesaba un bosque.- Comprendo, debes estar emocionado. El primer robo nunca se olvida. Recuerdo que el mío fue en una granja que se encontraba a las afueras de una aldea que…

Yuuri dejó que JJ parloteara mientras él se hundía en sus propios pensamientos. El moreno no se consideraba para nada un ladrón ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo! Es más, tampoco ahora tenía muy claro qué era lo que debía hacer ahora ¿Debía devolver la corona en persona y rogar que le perdonasen y le dejasen volver a tomar la prueba para soldado? ¿Debía mandarla en un paquete con una nota de disculpa? ¿O debía resignarse y no volver a aparecer por el palacio nunca más? No lo sabía.

Bueno, había algo que si sabía: No podía dejar la corona en manos de JJ. Por lo que estaba escuchando, el rey de los ladrones tenía serias intenciones de vender esa joya en el mercado de algún país lejano para ganar mucho dinero con ella. Y eso sería terrible para el reino de Cristal, pues una de sus reliquias más importantes desaparecía para siempre.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que alejar la corona de él.

Sin pensárselo mucho saltó del caballo y cayó de costado al suelo, dejando ir un grito de dolor. Pero no se permitió quedarse tirado ahí. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección a la maleza, al tiempo que JJ se daba cuenta de que su polizón había saltado del caballo y trataba de huir. Espoleó al equino y comenzó a perseguir al moreno.

-¡Devuélveme la corona!

-¡Si de verdad eres un rey ve y consigue tu propia corona, pero deja esta en paz!-Gritó Yuuri mientras corría esquivando los matorrales y las raíces de los árboles.

Estaba desesperado. El caballo de JJ cada vez estaba más cerca. No quería darse la vuelta para no perder la dirección, pero casi podía sentir el aliento del animal en la nuca. Justo cuando JJ había logrado ponerse a su altura y solo le faltaba estirar la mano para atrapar a Yuuri, una rama se interpuso en su camino y lo derribó del caballo. Yuuri aprovechó ese momento para escapar definitivamente de su alcance, mientras escuchaba cada vez más apagadas las maldiciones del ladrón, quien juraba que lo encontraría y se arrepentiría de no haber colaborado con él.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su visión y no podía ver con claridad por dónde iba corriendo. Se estaba internando en la parte más espesa del bosque, aquella donde la vegetación comenzaba a ser más frondosa y los árboles tenían los troncos anchos y retorcidos. De repente sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y, sin tener tiempo para frenar, acabó rodando cuesta abajo por una pequeña ladera. Un montón de hojas secas amortiguó su caída y lo frenó, haciendo que las hojas salieran volando debido al impacto de su cuerpo.

Yuuri gimió mientras intentaba incorporarse y se sentaba en el suelo. Si no fuera porque las hojas habían hecho de amortiguador la caída habría sido más fea y ahora tendría algún hueso roto. Tanteó con las manos a su alrededor buscando las gafas que habían salido volando, rogando para que no los cristales no hubieran estallado. Las encontró a su lado y por suerte para él aquellas gafas debían ser indestructibles, porque no tenían mas que unos pequeños arañazos. Una vez que se las hubo colocado de nuevo miró alrededor.

No sabía dónde estaba. Mientras corría no se había parado a mirar el camino por el que iba, ahora se maldecía por ello. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba. Los árboles de esa parte del bosque eran tan altos que sus copas chocaban las unas con las otras y creaban una verde techumbre que solo dejaba pasar la luz del sol por algunos huecos, iluminando aquel claro en el que se encontraba con pequeños haces de luz. Sin duda era la parte más antigua del bosque, y también la más profunda. Había estado cientos de veces en el bosque, pero nunca había llegado hasta allí. Corría el rumor de que en esa zona era común la presencia de un oso gigante que atacaba a quien osara cruzarse en su camino, por eso los habitantes del reino jamás se apartaban de los senderos marcados y evitaban desviarse del camino.

Pensar en el oso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Si se encontraba con aquel animal no podría defenderse, no llevaba nada encima que pudiera serle de utilidad ¿Se podía tener peor suerte? Lo dudaba. Lo mejor sería intentar encontrar la salida cuanto antes. De modo que se levantó del suelo y miró la ladera por la que había caído. Era demasiado empinada como para que pudiera subirla andando. Debería bordearla. Comenzó pues a caminar al lado de la ladera, confiando en que ese fuera el camino correcto y tarde o temprano diera con algo que le resultara familiar y le permitiera orientarse.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando vio que aquel sendero terminaba en lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva. Instintivamente quiso alejarse de allí, pues todo indicaba que aquello bien podía ser la madriguera del oso. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no era oscuridad lo que se veía dentro de la cueva, si no luz. Tal vez no se tratara de una cueva, si no de un túnel. Y tal vez ese túnel fuera un atajo y lo llevara un poco más cerca de de la entrada del bosque. No perdía nada por cruzarlo, a fin de cuentas era difícil perderse más de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que apartar una cortina de plantas enredaderas para poder entrar en el túnel, descubriendo que aquel pasadizo no era muy largo, pues al final del mismo se veía otra vez el bosque.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al salir del túnel no se topó de nuevo con el bosque, si no con un prado lleno de flores y una extraña construcción en forma de torre en medio. Yuuri abrió mucho la boca ante la imagen que tenía delante de él. Nunca imaginó que hubiera un sitio así en el bosque. Se acercó con cautela hasta la torre para echarle un vistazo. Parecía abandonada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, tan solo el del canto de los pájaros. La entrada estaba sellada con unas piedras y la maleza crecía alrededor de ellas, señal inequívoca de que ese sitio llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado. El moreno suspiró con pesar. Había pensado en que ese sitio tan escondido podía servirle de refugio durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran y él pudiera volver a presentarse en la corte para devolver la corona y explicar que él no la había robado. Aunque sinceramente empezaba a pensar que por más explicaciones que diera nadie le iba a creer...

Pero no podía quedarse allí. La entrada estaba sellada y no parecía haber otro sitio por el que se pudiera acceder adentro. Por si acaso dio una vuelta a todo el perímetro de la torre, pero siguió sin encontrar nada. Justo cuando iba a rendirse y alejarse de allí levantó la cabeza y observó que en la parte más alta había lo que parecía ser una ventana ¡Por fin algo de buena suerte! Estaba bastante alta, pero escalar no sería un problema. Uno de los ejercicios que había tenido que repetir hasta la saciedad durante su entrenamiento como soldado era precisamente el de escalar, era necesario que tuviera esa habilidad por si algún día se veía en una situación difícil. Se acercó al muro de la torre y puso la mano en una de las piedras salientes. Parecía firme, no había peligro de que se cayera. Luego apoyó el pie en otro saliente y se impulsó hacia arriba. Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado de fijarse donde apoyaba los pies fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a la ventana. Se agarró al alfeizar y de un salto entró en el interior de la torre.

Dentro había una enorme sala cuidadosamente ordenada, con las paredes decoradas con alegres pinturas y unos cuantos muebles. Una mesa, unas sillas, una estantería con libros...Y una chimenea con unas brasas todavía ardiendo.

Yuuri empezaba a tener el presentimiento de que aquel sitio que él creía totalmente deshabitado en realidad no lo estaba tanto.

-¿H-Hola?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.- ¿Hay alguien?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se atrevió a dar un paso más hacia dentro.

Justo entonces escuchó un ruido tras de él. No tuvo tiempo para girarse, solo sintió como le golpeaban la nuca y al instante perdió el conocimiento.

Viktor alternaba su mirada entre la sartén que aún sostenía en su mano y el extraño que yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

Había escuchado un ruido extraño proveniente de fuera y su primer instinto había sido el de esconderse. Su madre le había enseñado que si por casualidad notaba algo sospechoso que venía de afuera tenía que ponerse a cubierto. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de un ladrón que venía a intentar conseguir el poder de su pelo. Viktor había visto varios dibujos de ladrones en sus libros. Solían ser muy feos, calvos y gordos, con la cara deformada y la sonrisa torcida. También los había con caras astutas, muy parecidas a las de los zorros, que dejaban translucir toda su maldad interior. Y alguna vez se había encontrado con ilustraciones de ladrones con grandes sonrisas taimadas que seducían a la gente para que confiaran en ellos y así poder robarles con tranquilidad. Todos ellos solían ir armados hasta los dientes y eran más duros que las piedras.

Sin embargo aquel chico que tenía delante no parecía responder a ninguno de esos estereotipos. Tenía el pelo negro y alborotado, la piel blanca y una expresión de inocencia en el rostro. Además sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, posiblemente a causa del esfuerzo que le había supuesto subir escalando hasta allí. Tampoco parecía llevar armas y, bueno, su complexión no era precisamente la de un luchador experimentado.

Viktor estaba realmente confundido. Se agachó junto al moreno y con algo de temor extendió la mano hacia él para apartar los mechones que caían por su frente. Realmente ese chico se parecía más a los príncipes de sus libros que a un ladrón. Incluso Makkachin se atrevió a bajar de su hombro y se puso a olfatear al recién llegado, soltando un pequeño ladrido.

-¿A que habrá venido aquí?-Murmuró mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba al caniche de vuelta en sus brazos.

La curiosidad empezó a crecer dentro de él. Otra persona dentro de la torre significaba una amenaza, era de lo que su madre había tratado de prevenirle toda su vida. Pero ahora que tenía a otro ser humano delante no sentía temor, si no simple y llana curiosidad.

Ese chico iba a tener que responder a muchas preguntas cuando despertara.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas finales**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que no os haya resultado demasiado largo. Quería llegar al momento donde Viktor y Yuuri se encuentran.**

 **Como podéis ver hay cosas de la película que he modificado para que se adapten mejor a la personalidad de los personajes de Yuri On Ice. Viktor tiene un carácter rebelde y siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Seguro que intentaría escapar de la torre, por lo que se hacía necesario que hubiera algo muy poderoso que lo retuviera ahí dentro.**

 **Me gusta la idea de que Lilya tenga poderes mágicos. Esto será muy importante para los acontecimientos que están por venir.**

 **Por otra parte, no veo a Yuuri como un ladrón, tiene un carácter demasiado dulce como para ello. Traté de imaginar una circunstancia donde Yuuri acabara siendo un ladrón por error. Me apetecía darle un papel a JJ donde pudiera mostrar su seguridad en si mismo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dado fav al fic y habéis dejado reviews, me han emocionado mucho.**

 **Voy a pasar a responder los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Shimmy Tsu: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! En cuanto vi el diseño de los personajes de kyyhky me enamoré y supe que tenía que escribir una historia usándolos como referencia. Además de que la historia de Tangled me parece preciosa. Como ya he dicho, haré algunos pequeños cambios en la historia.**

 **May-skies: ¡Gracias por el review! Tranquila, pienso continuar con la historia.**

 **Agradecería mucho que siguierais dejando reviews para saber qué os parece la historia, me interesa saber vuestra opinión. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias e impresiones, y si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntarme. Además recordad que los reviews siempre nos alegran a los escritores, son nuestro combustible para poder seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
